Api
by bananaprincess
Summary: Gipsy Danger meneruskan misi untuk meledakkan lubang terobosan. Saat melewati lubang tersebut, tak pernah Raleigh dan Mako sangka jika mereka terlempar ke semesta lain. Di sana, Gipsy Danger harus melawan Raja di Bawah Gunung, Smaug.


_**"I am fire. I am death."**_

* * *

Pacific Rim Guillermo del Toro & Warner Bros, _screenplay_ oleh Travis Beacham dan Guillermo del Toro.

The Hobbit J.R.R. Tolkien. The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug Peter Jackson & Warner Bros, _screenplay_ oleh Fran Walsh, Phillipa Boyens, Peter Jackson, & Guillermo del Toro. Desain Smaug milik WETA workshop.

_Ditulis buat Ambudaff._

* * *

**Api**

"_Aku adalah Raja Bawah Gunung. Ini bukan kerajaanmu, monster! Ini adalah tanah milik dwarf! Emas milik dwarf! Kami akan membalaskan dendam! Bersiaplah untuk kematianmu!"_

Raleigh tersentak. Seluruh kabin Gipsy Danger gelap total.

Apakah mereka sudah melewati lubang terobosan?

Siapa pemilik suara yang didengarnya tadi?

"Mako? Mako?" Raleigh memanggil kopilotnya sambil berusaha menekan tombol komunikasi. "Loccent! Herc! Tendo!"

"Raleigh," panggil Mako. "Kamu dengar itu?" tanyanya pelan.

Raleigh menengok. Matanya perlahan sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan kegelapan di sana. Lalu, sedikit demi sedikit ia melihat berkas cahaya masuk melewati bagian depan Gipsy Danger.

"Kita kehilangan komunikasi. Dan seluruh mesin kita kehilangan energi," sahut Raleigh. "Misi ini tidak akan berhasil, Mako. Seperti yang dulu pernah aku bilang kepada Marshall."

Kesunyian kembali mengisi kabin. Dengan matinya daya dari Gipsy Danger, maka hubungan pikiran antara Raleigh dan Mako ikut terputus. Raleigh belum berhenti memijit seluruh tombol pada panel di hadapannya. Pakaian pelindung serta kabel dan seluruh peralatan yang tersambung ke tubuhnya terasa begitu berat kini.

Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan harapan. Pertama, ketika Yancy terenggut di depan matanya. Kali ini, untuk misi ini, ia berharap banyak—terlebih setelah bertemu Mako. Sekarang, dalam kelam yang membungkus ia tahu semua ini sia-sia.

Setidaknya, Mako tidak mengalami apa yang terjadi kepadanya dulu—saat Yancy di ujung hidup dan mereka masih tersambung satu sama lain.

Raleigh menarik tangannya dari panel. Ia bernapas panjang. Uap terbentuk di permukaan helm. Panas merambati seluruh tubuhnya. Kalau ledakan gagal terjadi, maka pilihan lainnya adalah ia akan dehidrasi dan mati.

"Mako," panggil Raleigh tercekat.

"Iya, Raleigh."

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjadi pilot Gipsy."

"Tidak, Raleigh. Sejak dulu aku selalu ingin menjadi pilot jaeger." Sejenak Mako berhenti bicara. "Aku benar-benar bahagia ketika bisa menghidupkan Gipsy kembali. Terima kasih, Raleigh..."

Gemuruh mengubur ucapan terakhir Mako. Kini kabin itu banjir cahaya. Raleigh menaungi matanya.

Apakah ini kematian?

Sinar terang itu pelan terhalangi oleh bayangan.

Raleigh menyipitkan mata. Sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa melihat apa yang ada di depan Gipsy. Sepasang mata. Merah dan membara.

Sesaat kemudian kabin Gipsy kembali benderang. Seluruh _interface_ kembali dalam keadaan aktif. Semua dalam keadaan baik, seperti ketika Raleigh kembali ke kabin Gipsy setelah lima tahun meninggalkannya.

Mereka baik-baik saja.

"Kita tidak dalam kondisi kritis," ujar Mako.

"Tak ada kebocoran bahan bakar," timpal Raleigh.

Keduanya saling tatap.

"Gipsy dalam keadaan baik. Lengan dan kaki kiri dalam keadaan sempurna," lapor Mako.

"Kita bisa menyelesaikan misi ini, Mako."

-00-

Mata itu merah. Bergelegak bagai api.

Tak ada kaiju yang bermata semengerikan itu.

Raleigh menahan napas. Sementara layar hologram di depannya memberikan tampilan situasi sekitar.

Mereka ada di sebuah tempat. Hanya satu monster di depan mereka. Tanpa kode nama. Tanpa kategori.

Namun Raleigh dan Mako tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Keduanya menggerakkan tangan. Menyiapkan kejutan kepada makhluk bergigi tajam dan bermata api di hadapan mereka.

-00-

Tumpukan batu itu runtuh. Ruangan dari batu gelap itu menjadi penuh gema memekakkan. Akan tetapi, itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Smaug bergerak dari situ.

Batu-batu raksasa yang disusun itu sudah berada di sana sejak Smaug menginvasi Erebor. Ia selalu menjadikan patung batu itu sebagai tempat bertengger. Ah, singgasana, kalau saja ia punya rakyat yang menyembah dan memujanya.

Smaug yang luar biasa.

Smaug yang Agung.

Dari balik tumpukan batu ia melihat kilauan yang paling disukainya.

Para dwarf itu ternyata tidak setolol yang ia kira.

Matanya mengerjap. Itu binar yang sangat dicintainya.

Emas.

Setelah membinasakan seluruh kurcaci penyusup dan pencuri kecilnya, maka patung emas raksasa ini akan jadi miliknya. Hartanya bertambah dan tak akan ada lagi yang berani menjamah!

Pada hatinya bertumbuhan loba. Kesabarannya sudah di ujung untuk bisa melumat para dwarf. Lama sudah ia tidak mencicipi rasa dwarf yang sesungguhnya bukan favoritnya. Mereka penuh rambut dan seringkali tersangkut di antara gigi-gigi.

Namun, sekarang itu bukan masalah. Ia lapar. Ia ingin memangsa keturuan Durin. Oakenshield. Thror dan Thrain dulu lepas dari cakar pedangnya. Rasa seorang raja mungkin berbeda—mungkin lebih enak.

Hanya satu yang tak pernah melintas di pikirannya.

Patung itu punya nyawa.

-00-

_Raleigh dan Mako mengangguk satu sama lain. Tangan kanan mereka terangkat. Keduanya tidak membuang satu detik pun._

Kepalan tangan Gipsy menimpa bagian kanan kepala monster di hadapannya. Lawannya terhuyung—tampak terkejut oleh serangan yang tiba-tiba. Gipsy meneruskannya dengan mencekik leher monster itu sebelum sempat sepenuhnya sadar. Cakar monster itu melayang ke kepala Gipsy—berusaha meremuk isinya. Sementara mulutnya yang penuh gigi tajam terbuka, berusaha menggigit.

Monster itu menjerit.

Gipsy berusaha melemparkan monster itu ke dinding seberang yang sudah hancur. Namun kekuatan monster itu lebih besar hingga tendangan kedua kakinya membuat Gipsy terpaksa melepaskannya.

"_Kita butuh senjata, Mako," ujar Raleigh terengah. Monster itu bukan kaiju biasa. _

"SIAPA KAMU?!"

_Tak ada kaiju yang bisa bicara._

_Keduanya terkesiap. Membeku dalam kokpit. Saling tukar pandang beberapa saat._

_Saluran komunikasi mereka masih mati._

"APA PARA DWARF ITU MEMBAWAMU KE SINI UNTUK MEMBUNUHKU?!"

_Mako menyetuh panel. Lengan sebelah kanan Gipsy kini berubah menjadi pedang._

"KALIAN AKAN MEMBUNUHKU?! LUAR BIASA, DWARF HINA!"

_Perasaan Raleigh mencelus. Ia ingat pesan Yancy untuk tidak sombong. Ia tidak bisa sombong di depan monster itu. Sekarang, ia takut. Ia benar-benar takut._

"_Kita bisa melakukannya, Mako. Kita bisa menuntaskan misi ini."_

_Itu yang bisa ia katakan kepada Mako._

_Mako mengangguk meski jelas tahu seperti apa situasi dalam pikiran Raleigh sekarang._

-00-

Kuku-kuku tombak Smaug tertanam di lantai Erebor.

Ia ingin istana ini megah seperti sedia kala. Sayangnya, ia selalu melakukannya—merusak dinding dan pilar kala bosan. Merontokkan tabir ketika mengejar buruannya.

Nanti ia akan membangunnya lagi. Seluruhnya oleh emas tak bercela. Segera setelah kegelapan memadamkan Dunia Tengah.

Sekarang, ia harus menghajar mainan buatan dwarf ini.

Menghancurkannya menjadi keping.

Ia adalah yang maha Perkasa.

Pedang logam itu tak akan melukai sisiknya yang setebal perisai berlapis sepuluh.

Sayapnya terentang.

"Permaian apa yang ingin kamu mainkan, Mainan Kecil?"

Tubuhnya naik beberapa meter dari lantai.

"Oh, kamu tak bisa bicara?" Ia terkekeh. Mengerikan dan menegakkan bulu roma. Tawanya menyebar di sela pilar-pilar Erebor. Kian jauh, tawa itu terdengar seperti siulan arwah. "Atau kamu tak ingin bicara?!"

Terbangnya lebih tinggi sekarang.

"INI TANAHKU. INI EMASKU! DENGAR ITU, OAKENSHIELD! AKULAH SMAUG. NAGA EMAS. SANG RAJA BAWAH GUNUNG!"

Smaug menukik. Menghantam makhluk di depannya itu tepat di dada. Tangannya mengcengkeram pergelangan lawannya itu.

Makhluk itu langsung jatuh menubruk lantai. Smaug terus menyeretnya. Menabrak dan meruntuhkan pembatas yang diklaim dibangun dari batu terkeras.

Ialah yang terkuat.

Tembok-tembok terjelabak. Batu-batu yang rontok dari pondasi menimbulkan gelegar. Dahanam yang sampai pada telinga orang-orang di seberang danau. Mereka harus tahu. Agar jangan main-main dengan penguasa bawah gunung.

"TAK ADA PEDANG YANG BISA MELUKAIKU!"

-00-

Raleigh dan Mako mengayunkan pedang. Monster itu benar—sisiknya seperti logam. Sekarang, monster itu berdiri di atas mereka. Terus menerus berteriak sombong dan lantang.

Lawan mereka bersayap. Sekali, Raleigh dan Mako pernah menghadapi kaiju dengan tipe itu dan mereka nyaris remuk karena dijatuhkan dari 50.000 kaki.

Akan tetapi, monster di hadapan mereka ini jauh berbeda.

Mereka harus mencari cara lain. Sebelum monster itu menginjak bagian tubuh mereka sampai hancur. Monster itu mengarakan tinjunya ke wajah Gipsy.

Alarm meraung dalam kokpit. Lampu yang terang kini berganti merah.

Raleigh mengaktifkan meriam di tangan Gipsy, karena pedang sudah gagal menyentuh monster itu.

-00-

Gipsy menggerakkan tangannya pelan-pelan. Mengarahkan ke bagian samping tubuh si monster. Berkas cahaya memenuhi tangan Gipsy. Mesinnya berputar, siap menembak. Monster itu tersadar, tetapi mematung saja.

Dalam sedetik, tubuh monster itu terguncang karena ledakan. Yang kedua melemparkannya dari atas tubuh Gipsy. Ia terus menembakkan meriam hingga monster itu terjungkal dan tersungkur. Raungannya membahana. Menunjukkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Gipsy segera bangkit. Meriamnya masih menyala.

Setengah tubuh monster itu terkubur di balik reruntuhan.

Diam dan bisu.

-00-

Smaug memiliki banyak memori. Ia sudah hidup begitu lama. Melawan banyak monster dan pemburu. Mengunyah setiap musuh. Menginjak setiap pencuri.

Menghanguskan siapapun yang menganggunya.

Semua tak lagi terhitung. Tetapi, ia ingat rasanya.

Namun, ia nyaris melupakan rasanya terluka. Sudah begitu lama tak ada senjata yang sanggup menembus kulitnya. Bahkan panah hitam yang konon diciptakan untuk menghabisinya.

Anak busur yang sia-sia.

Ia mendengar langkah mendekat. Ia menarik napas. Mengumpulkan di dalam dada—tempat ia menyimpan api.

Tak ada yang bisa lari dari apinya.

Smaug menyeruak dari bawah puing. Mengepakkan sayapnya kencang. Debu dan kerikil berhamburan.

Bersamaan itu, ia menyemburkan api dari mulutnya ke arah makhluk itu.

-00-

Gipsy tidak menyangka serangan itu.

Api.

Ia berusaha mundur ke balik tembok. Nyaris saja api itu mengenainya.

Monster itu lebih mengerikan daripada yang ia kira.

Namun, Gipsy juga punya kejutan untuk monster itu.

Api tak bisa dikalahkan dengan api.

Dinding di sampingnya mendadak roboh. Gipsy menghindar. Berkelit dengan cekatan. Perut monster itu kembali menyala. Lalu, dengan cepat Gipsy menyemprotkan pendingin ke arah dada lawannya.

Monster itu belingsatan. Mencoba terbang, tapi terdesak. Api keluar dari mulutnya. Namun segera padam. Monster itu bergerak membabi buta. Menyerang dan merangsek ke arah Gipsy.

Kini Gipsy menyiapkan dua pedang.

Monster itu mendadak lenyap di balik pilar.

Dari belakang, Gipsy menerima serangan. Kaki monster itu membelit badannya. Tangan monster itu berkeras mencabut kepala Gipsy.

Ia membalas, melayangkan tinju ke arah mata. Satu tangan Gipsy yang lain menyabetkan pedang. Berusaha menusuk bagian yang lemah—matanya yang membara.

Keduanya jatuh tersungkur dan terguling. Mereka saling mendaratkan pukulan. Gipsy berhasil melepaskan diri. Menjeramah ekor monster itu. Membanting dan membenturkannya ke dinding. Berkali-kali.

Laung monster itu berkemandang. Cakarnya tak henti mencoba menerkam Gipsy. Ketika monster itu nyaris mendapatkannya, Gipsy melemparkan tubuhnya ke belakang aula.

Tanah di bawah gunung bergetar. Guncang itu merambat hingga kaki orang-orang di tengah Danau.

Debu membumbung. Dinding luluh lantak. Membenamkan monster itu dalam bongkah-bongkah batu raksasa.

-00-

Raleigh dan Mako sama-sama terdiam. Napas mereka menderu.

Cerita kecil dari Yancy terkenang dalam pikiran Raleigh. Naga. Tentang naga emas yang berkelana di luar angkasa. Di antara bintang-bintang, naga itu berjalan. Memberi api pada setiap bintang agar tetap menyala. Agar tetap terbakar dan bersinar.

Naga itulah yang ada di luar sana, kata Yancy. Bukan makhluk asing seperti yang selalu Raleigh harapkan.

Dan Raleigh selalu menertawakan khayalan Yancy.

"Raleigh."

Panggilan itu membuat Raleigh terperanjat. Ia menyadari beberapa menitnya yang hilang oleh lamunan.

"Maaf, Mako."

"Apakah monster itu sudah mati?"

"Kita harus pastikan," usul Raleigh.

Sekali lagi, mereka menyalakan meriam plasma.

-00-

Smaug tidak menerima kekalahan.

Ia tak pernah kalah. Dan ini tidak akan jadi yang pertama untuknya.

Ia menembus reruntuk.

Api berkobar dari mulutnya, tepat ke arah makhluk emas itu.

Tak ada yang bisa melawan apinya.

Ia bergerak. Memojokkan lawannya hingga tak bisa lagi berkutik.

Sekarang, aula istana itu panas terbakar.

-00-

Alarm meraung. Layar hologram di depan Raleigh dan Mako bergoyang. Suara pemberitahuan mengulang kondisi mereka yang kritis.

Raleigh mendengar itu. Dan ingin menghentikannya.

Suhu ruangan itu meningkat. Raleigh teringat pada laut penuh badai—terakhir kali ketika ia bertugas bersama Yancy. Ia memilih untuk mati tenggelam dibanding meleleh karena api.

"Mako," panggilnya. "Maafkan aku."

Tak ada sahutan.

"Mako," panggil Raleigh sekali lagi.

Ia memandang ke depan. Menembus bagian depan kokpit.

Tak ada lagi kobaran api. Melainkan mata yang membara.

Tak ada kaiju yang memiliki mata semenakutkan itu.

"DENDAM! DENDAM!"

Kemudian seluruhnya gelap kembali.

Namun, Raleigh bisa melihat relap emas. Begitu gemerlap di matanya. Menyilaukan.

Terbang jauh dan makin tinggi ke langit yang gelap.

Inikah kematian?

-00-

Patung emas yang dikaguminya itu meleleh. Smaug segera menjauh, tetapi terlambat. Cairan emas itu menggenangi kakinya. Membuatnya terjengkang—jatuh ke dalam banjir emas panas.

Ia tak akan mati di sini.

Ia tak akan mati terhina oleh emas.

Smaug segera bangkit sebelum panas emas itu menguburnya di lantai Erebor.

Cakarnya mencengkam pilar di sisi.

Api yang tertahan berubah menjadi kemarahan.

"DENDAM!" Ia berseru seraya melangkah keluar dari kolam emas. "DENDAM!"

Cekatan ia bergerak ke arah pintu keluar istana. Emas masih melumuri seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan mudah, ia menjebol pintu yang dulu pernah ia rusak di kesempatan pertamanya berkunjung ke Erebor.

"AKU AKAN MENUNJUKKAN KEPADAMU SEPERTI APA DENDAM ITU!"

Ia terbang ke arah langit tanpa bintang. Berputar hingga seluruh emas yang menempel di tubuhnya berceceran ke tanah.

"Aku adalah api. Aku adalah kematian."

-00-

Raleigh mendengarnya.

_Aku adalah api. Aku adalah kematian._

Raleigh tersentak oleh guncangan dan suara gemerisik.

Ia belum mati. Ia sudah melewati lubang terobosan. Gerbang antara dua semesta.

"_Raleigh, persediaan oksigenmu kritis. Kau tak punya banyak waktu. Mulailah melelehkan inti dan keluar dari situ. Kau dengar? Keluar sekarang juga!"_

Itu suara Tendo.

Ia harus menyelesaikan misi ini. Meski sendiri. Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah jatuh.

Raleigh ingat ketika kecil—saat ia merasa kecil dan kesepian, ia menatap bintang-bintang. Ia ingin tahu apakah ada kehidupan di atas sana.

Ia tidak salah. Yancy tidak salah.

* * *

_4 Januari 2013_


End file.
